Amii's Diary
by Niknakz93
Summary: In the year 1984, Amii Ashby wrote a diary- something that would later become the story of her life to her daughter Carmen, and her dad's identity. As mentioned in "Help! My Daddy is an Archangel!" This is a spin-off. Reviews loved! For you Arlena:
1. 1984

March 1st 1984

Amii stared out the window at the sunset. It was another day over... she sighed and pulled her golden hair into a ponytail, rearranging her sloping fringe in the mirror. She glanced once more into her sapphire blue eyes- they seemed too dark these days.

'Amii!'

She groaned at the sound of her mother calling her. With a sigh, Amii walked out of her bedroom and downstairs.

Her mom was sitting on the sofa, her feet up on the table. 'What?' she asked, frowning. Her mom handed her an empty glass. 'Go get another one.' She demanded. Amii took it, and then lost her temper. She chucked the glass onto the floor- it shattered into thousands of shards.

'I've had enough!' she yelled, walking out the room. 'Yeah go on! Walk out and see if I care!' Amii growled and slammed the door on her way out.

The sun had almost fully set now, its orange brilliance lighting up the area. It was beautiful. She sighed and walked down the path that led to the beach.

'Bitch!' she yelled in anger, throwing a stone into the sunlit waters. She' had enough of her mother trying to control her. She was twenty for crying out loud! She threw another- it splashed into the water with the force of a bullet.

'_Jeez- I wouldn't like to have you pissed at me.'_

Amii turned in alarm to see a guy standing there who she was very sure wasn't there a moment ago. 'Who wants to know?' she scowled, staring at him. In the failing light, his hair looked copper, and his eyes gold. He grinned and reached out to her, holding something. 'You dropped your purse by the way.' Amii blinked at him, and then took it. 'Thank you.' She said, stunned. 'Not many people would have the decency to return it.' The man laughed. 'I must be decent then- that's a relief.' Amii laughed- it was her first proper one in ages. There was something about this guy; like he was born to make jokes. He grinned again. Amii laughed. 'I'm Amii' the grin widened. 'Nice to meet ya Amii.' Then he added. 'I'm Gabriel.' Amii laughed. 'Like the angel?' Gabriel looked thoughtful. 'Nah- I'm nothing like an angel to be honest.' He grinned. 'I get in too much trouble.' Amii shook her head, laughing. Gabriel's grin faded into a frown as he asked. 'You look mad about something?' she sighed and shook her head. 'Ahh- it doesn't matter.' Gabriel grinned. 'I'm all ears!' Amii laughed, then somehow spilling her life out to this guy.

'I'm sorry.' He said softly as they sat watching the last dying rays of the sun touch the midnight ocean. Amii sighed. 'Hey- life's tough.' Gabe nodded absentmindedly. 'No, that's not right.' Amii looked startled. Gabriel grinned. 'Life's like a box of chocolates- you never know what your gonna get.' Then he looked thoughtful _I so have to put that line in a film _he thought. Amii laughed again. 'Let me guess- your hungry when you thought of that?' Gabe rolled his eyes. 'Maybe.' Amii shook her head in disbelief. 'You're so easy to read.' Gabe pouted. 'I feel like a book now.' Amii rolled her eyes, and then stood up. 'I've got to go now.' Gabriel grinned. 'See you tomorrow?' Amii laughed. 'That was a bit sudden don't you think?' Gabe looked thoughtful. 'You only live once.' Amii sighed sadly. 'Yeah, that's true.' Gabe grinned again. 'So? About tomorrow?' Amii looked at him incredulously. 'You just won't give up, will you?' another grin. 'Correct.' She sighed in defeat. 'Go on then.'

That night, Amii wrote an entry into her diary.

"_March 1__st__ 1984, I met someone tonight. I think he might be my way out."_

**Ok guys- because of all the inboxes asking me to write it before the actual story ended (Help! My Daddy is an Archangel!) I started it now. Hope it's what you all wanted- next update will be tomorrow now. Thanks very much! I'm excited for an excuse to write a new story :) X Nic**

**This is for you Arlena! :D**


	2. Guardian Angel

As Amii woke up the next morning, she realized something.

She'd never actually made plans with that Gabriel. Sure, he said See you tomorrow... but where?

She didn't have to wonder and worry for long, because just then, there was a knock on the front door. Amii had a weird feeling, so she ran down and opened it herself before her ass mother did.

Her eyes widened.

How did you know I lived here-?' Amii blinked in surprise. Gabriel grinned and laughed. 'Oh, I'm just very good at guessing.'

Amii laughed weakly, then glanced inside- her mother wasn't awake yet thankfully.

'Do you want to come in?' She asked with a smile. The grin was back. 'Yeah sure.'

Inside, Gabriel looked around- the place was... not exactly a dump, but whoever owned the place needed to redecorate immediately.

Amii returned with a pair of mugs. 'Here-' she said, giving Gabriel one. He frowned. 'Whats this?' Amii laughed. 'Hot chocolate. I'm afraid we've ran out of tea...' she looked worried. 'Thats ok... isn't it?'

Gabriel grinned. 'Sure love- it's fine. Sit down and chillax a little.'

Amii looked apologetic as she sat down next to him. 'Sorry- I kinda act weird when I'm nervous.' Gabriel's laugh was back. 'It's ok- I'm not gonna bite ya' head off.'

Amii was just about to answer, when-

_'Amii? Where's my coffee? I want it now!'_

Amii flinched, then looked nervously at Gabriel's reaction- he was scowling. As she stood up, he grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

'No! Your not a damn slave! Don't you dare!' He growled.

'_Amii I swear I will-!'_

Gabriel didn't need to hear the rest.

This woman was a pig!

So maybe she needed to become one...

He stood up, making Amii squeak. 'Err-? I-?' Gabriel sighed, then turned to her.

'I'll sort her out for you- don't you worry.'

He smirked, then walked to the stairs before Amii, bless her, could stop him.

A sweet girl like her didn't deserve this! Not one bit...

'Who the hell'a you?' the woman slouching on the bed scowled as Gabriel walked in. He was scowling himself. 'Your a right pig, did you know that?'

The woman laughed. 'If you just wanna-'

'No I bloody don't.' Gabriel snarled, folding his arms. The woman smirked. 'If your dating Amii, better dump her; she's freaking useless.'

Gabriel scoffed- here was a human who deserved everything she got.

He grinned, then snapped his fingers.

Amii's mother was laughing, then started snorting...

Literally.

Then she gasped and grabbed her ears- they were becoming pointed. A few moments later, a rather large pig was laid out on the bed, snorting away in fear.

'Mmm... Bacon (!)' Gabriel smirked, then turned away..

Pig was right.

He was faced with Amii, who was staring wide eyed at the whole scene- she'd seen it all.

Gabriel sighed.

'Let's get out of here sweetheart.'

He took her hand, and they vanished.

* * *

**Well... its been a looonnnggg time! But now I've figured out/remembered the storyline:) so expect alot more updates very soon! X Nic**


End file.
